Love & Hate Passion Of Gryffindor & Slytherin
by Tanya-is-terrific
Summary: Drako Malfoy the sexy slytherin is pissed off at Hermione Granger cause she is a'know it all'and thinks she's better than everyone.Well for one Drako is gonna make her suffer and enjoy every bit of it will romance bloom! Read full summ. inside!R. M later
1. Chapter 1

**BY:(the one and only tina :) TINA**

**Hey everyone! I'm sory if my english/grammar is bad (im german and i'm trying my best) to write what I love. :)**

**Summary: Drako Malfoy the sexy slytherin is pissed off at Hermione Granger cause she is a 'know it all' and thinks she's better than everyone. Well for one Drako is gonna make her suffer and enjoy every bit of it! To make things better their gonna be heads together so ofcourse this will result in ultimate sexual harrasment but will romance bloom? **

**READ TO FIND OUT! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione!", Ginny yelled across as I was departing the hogwarts express.<p>

"Ginny!" I yelled as she took me in a big hug.

"I can't wait for this year to start, I know it will be fun I mean it's our 6th year now" I said enthusiasticly.

"Ya this year is gonna be great, and i'm sure were gonna see a lot of hot guys, oh and by the way umm I kind of changed something but i'm sure you'll be happy about it" Ginny said in a happy sly tone.

"What? Ummm ok well i'm gonna go check out the girls dormintory, see you around Ginn" I said "Ok bye" Ginny said.

I strolled down the hallway carying my unexpectidely heavy luggage, I wondered how my luggage became so heavy I mean when I was packing it was pretty light?

When I arrived at the dormintory I through my luggage on the bed and opened it up "ahhh!" I screamed frantically.

All my clothes were different, they were short skirts, (pretty) shirts/tank tops,short shorts and a bunch of other clothes.

"OH MERLIN" Ginny did this, 'this was supposed to make me happy and suprised'!

There was a knock on my door and 'speak of the devil' in came Ginny. "Ummm I know you're not thrilled but trust me you will thank me later on, I mean it's only clothes" Ginny said sheepishly.

"Ughh fine ok but i'm realllly tired so i'm gonna go to bed, talk to you tomorrow at breakfast?" I said tirdely "Ya sure!" Ginn said while exiting my room.

The next bright morning I woke up, took a shower and got dressed into a skirt that was to short of my liking , a tank top, and cute flats. I went down to breakfast greeting Harry and Ron.

"Hi Harry, and Ron" I said.

"MIONE BLOODY HELL YOU LOOK GREAT!" Ron said with a red face, as well as making me blush.

"Thats right you look fantasic!" Harry said happily.

"Thanks guys" I said with the most bright face ever, maybe ginny was right after all.

When breakfast was over Harry and Ron went onto the field to practice quiditch, so that meant I was gonna have some free time to study at the library.

As I was walking out of the breakfast hall I spotted Drako and his slytherin gang laughing as I walked by, I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh look what the wind dragged in!" Drako said smirking his 'usual charming smirk' everyone cracked up into a loud routy laughter.

"Shut up malfoy you don't want me to puch you again like in 3rd year" I said victoriously.

"Who the hell do you think you are you mudblood bitch? Huh?" Drako said while coming closer to me towering over me ' he was 5'6 I was 5'3'.

"ooooooooooo" everyone in the crowd said.

"You're gonna pay you bitch, don't think I'm gonna just let go when your fucking filthy hands touched my face" He said snarling with an evil look.

"Oh shut up and stop waisting my time" I said while walking away.

He grabbed my wrist so hard and fast that I screamed out in pain.

"Oh you think this is funny we'll see you mudblood, and you think this made you scream huh? Oh you have no clue what I have in stored bitch" he said while letting go of my fist violently making me fall to the ground, eveyone was laughing now and I felt so embarrased!

Like seriously whats the most worst thing he can do to me?

* * *

><p><strong>"ohhh you have no clue what I have instored for you guys" mwhahaha ;) Lol there's lots more to come! BTW PLS REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND LET ME TELL YOU IT WILL HAVE LOTS OF STUFF YOU WILL LIKE ;). <strong>

**Love Tina**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked off quickly into the dark hallway that seemed never ending. "Cacock-cacock" I quickly turned around to see a bird fling a letter at me. **_REPORT TO HEAD DORMS WITH SLYTHERIN AND GRIFFINDOR SIGNS ON IT._**I smiled at my self well of course I am head girl this year... But what slytherin is head boy? I made my way to the room which took me about Half an hour to find. "Ohhh great what's the password?" I looked at the letter and read out loud "Romeo and Juliet". The Fodor opened and I was in awe at how marvelous the dorm was. It looked like a mansion! There were two rooms, 1 head boy and the other head girl had had a kitchen, and a living room with lots and lots of BOOKS! I was so indulged at looking at books, I didn't notice someone sitting down on the couch looking at me with a disgusted look plastered on his face. The one and only Draco Malfoy, sat there with a look that he was superior to me. "well well granger, how long are you going to look at me, I know i am sexy as fuck but could you stop staring" Draco said with a smirk I wanted to wipe off his face. "Don't flatter you're self, I wouldn't find you attractive if you we're the last man- I mean boy on earth" I said smirking, knowing that I just demoted him. "Are you talking about my manhood? Oh please I can assure you I am not a boy so have a huge- matter of fact let me show you" Draco said while standing up and fumbling with his belt... It took me a minute to process what he was meaning and then I had a look on my face of horror "what the hell are you doing!" I said as waking quickly towards my room. "Oh now goody-two-shoes knows how to run her mouth. I wonder if your feisty in bed?" Draco said with amusement walking after me. Now I knew this was signal... Danger. I ran in my room and locked the door quickly behind me. "Oh do you really think I would sleep with you, you ugly bitch, I would just have fun that's all nothing to get your knickers in a twist that I would possibly like a mudblood like you" he said whole kicking my door. "Just shutup and leave me alone, I have work to do" I said while having my wand out to put a silencing charm on my room. "You don't tell me what to do whore!" Draco repeated a couple of times, then realizing that there was a silencing charm up. "Ok hermione jean mudblood granger ill show you living hell" Draco said whole walking to his own room with a smile...

**_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? What will Draco do to make her life living hell?! Read to find out! But I will only post another chapter if you review! So comment and tell me what you want in the story I can maybe arrange that ;) _**

**_lots of love Tina :D_**


End file.
